Fishing
Fishing is an activity which can be used to earn jellybeans and add fish to a Toon's collection. As a Toon catches fish, they earn trophies and additional laff points. There are a total of eighty fish that can be caught (ninety with the Aloha Atoll expansion; one hundred with the Velo City expansion). In addition to fish, objects such as old boots and jellybean jars can also be caught. Catching an old boot is worthless, however, during Fish Bingo it will allow any space on the bingo board to be filled. Jellybean jars instantly reward Toons with a certain number of jellybeans, depending on the fishing rod that they use. Fish can be sold to Fishermen, special NPC Toons that record the fish species the player has caught, and pays the player in jellybeans. The fish caught are given to the Pet Store. Fish are indicated by bubbles in the water. How to Fish Players enter one of the docks located on the sides of a pond, located in each playground (excluding Goofy Speedway), street, and the estate. Players are then greeted with a grid layout of the fishing pond. Bubbles will appear denoting fish on each particular tile. There are three varieties of bubble: * Regular Bubble: Colored white. Fish from this bubble are of Rarity 1 - 5, or Old Boots and Jellybean Jars. * Rare Bubble: Colored yellow. Fish from this bubble are of Rarity 6 - 8, or Jellybean Jars. * Very Rare Bubble: Colored red. Fish from this bubble are of Rarity 9 - 10. Once the players memorise the location of the Bubbles, the bubbles disappear and the players is greeted with "Fish Are Swimming!" The Bubbles will move from the last location in any randomly generated direction by a set number of squares, and the player will have to guess where the bubbles are now located: * Regular Bubble: Moves 1 square from last location * Rare Bubble: Moves 3 squares from last location * Very Rare Bubble: Moves 5 squares from last location Should the player land on a spot where a fish is located, they catch a fish or other object. Should they player miss, one of two things will happen: the player will be greeted with a message saying "No Fish Here", and do not lose any jellybeans on the cast; or they will receive the message "A Fish made off with your Jellybean!", to which they will have to use a new jellybean. A maximum of twenty fish can be held in the bucket at once, in which the fish must then be sold to a fisherman before the Toon is able to fish again. This fisherman sells the fish that you catch in ponds to the Pet Shops. Rods A Toon will always start with the weakest tier rod, the Twig Rod. There are several upgrades that can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog; a new rod become available per every few cattlelogs. A stronger rod is essential to catch new fish species which may not have been available by using the previous rod, however it also costs an additional jellybean to cast. The following rods are available, ordered from weakest to strongest: Fish Species There are currently 100 fish species that can be found, all at different locations around Toontown. Trophies For every 10 new fish species a Toon catches, they earn a fishing trophy and a laff boost. There are 10 trophies in total for 100 fish. This accumulates to a total of 9 laff boosts from all 10. All trophies go up in tier from bronze to silver to gold: * Guppy * Minnow * Dory * Flying Fish * Shark * Swordfish * Mola Mola * Whale Shark * Killer Whale * Blue Whale Category:Activities Category:Fishing Category:Fish Category:Fishing Rod Category:Fishermen